Darkest Knight, Truest Faith
by Majin Gojira
Summary: BuffyDCU Faith is released from prison. The only way for her to stay out and stay alive is to take down a legendary figure who some say is a vampire…Gotham city’s Batman.
1. Prologue

Title: Darkest Knight, Truest Faith

Author: Majin Gojira

Category: Crossover/Action/Drama

Rating: PG-13 (Which means I can drop the F-bomb only once in either the adjective or the verb form. But not in the noun form.)

Type of Crossover: BtVS/DCU

Summary: Faith is released from prison. The only way for her to stay out and stay alive is to take down a legendary figure who some say is a vampire…Gotham city's Batman.

Notes: despite an attempt to remain true to the current comic continuity, this is pretty much an Elseworlds deal; so don't yell at me for mistakes in the comic continuity. Oh, and for some unknown reason, Superman is not on earth, or doing something really important somewhere else. Just because he'd muck up any chance for their to be an interesting story of any kind.

Legal Stuff: I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah…you know the drill by now.

Distribution: Really, Ok, just ask (hey, it happened once…)

*

'Entering the light, leaving behind the Dark Knight

Some things are evil, hidden behind a human face

Some things are good, and cover their face

Stumbling from the darkness, Can she choose what is right?'

- Some shitty poem by an even shittier author.

*

Black.

That was all that Faith could see, a thick black hood hid rested on her head.  She didn't know where she was, nor did she care.  She knew she had been chained to a steel chair. Thick chains as well, as if someone knew who they were dealing with…which generally wasn't a good sign.  

She could feel the presence of other people in the room. Guards, big ones if anything.  The more she figured out about the situation, the less she liked it. 

After waiting still for what felt like an eternity, she heard the footsteps of a small groups of people enter the room, and what sounded like others leaving it.  The clicking of their shoes made her twitch a little.  They sounded like business shoes.  Her muscles tightened as the fear induced adrenaline seeped into her bloodstream.

'The Council…' she thought, 'God…not the watcher's council…'

Faith prepared for the worst.  

When the hood was finally removed, she snapped her head about as she quickly scanned the room: it was a drab concrete room, almost like her cell.  The only pieces of furniture in the room were the metal chair she sat, chained too, and the desk and table across from her.  On either side of her chair, and of the desk, was a guard. But not just any guard – Secret Service. Sitting at the desk was the President himself: Lex Luthor.

"So…this is where tax dollars go…" She titled her head slightly as she shrugged, "figured."

Lex sat stately in his seat. "I must apologies for the accommodations, Miss… 'Faith'…  But they are a necessary precaution."

Faith's orange prison jumpsuit rustled as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  "Yeah, well…can't blame you for that…Guess you know about me…ya know…what I am."

"Yes, and that is precisely why I have brought to meet with me." Lex responded, "There is a matter of national security that requires someone with your abilities." 

"Get B then."

"B?"

"Buffy, ya know, the real Slayer.  She's the Chosen One…She's the hero. I'm just a Killer."

"Ah, Ms. Summers. She has made it quite clear that she would not work cooperatively with us under any pretences."

"And that is supposed to make me trust you?" Faith snorted, "What's your game?"

"I take it you've heard about Gotham City's Nocturnal Resident?"

"The Batman?"

Lex nodded.

"Thought he was just some urban legend…Like the Day-Walker or something."

"The government has reason to believe that the Batman is a hostile sub-terrestrial…a Demon.  We want you to track it down and destroy it." Lex told her.  

"…Why?" She asked him, rather bluntly.

"That is a broad question, miss.  Is it 'why should you do it?' or 'why do I want to put down the Batman?'"

"Both, Actually."

"As you might recall, before becoming President I began recovery work in Gotham city.  There are many elements in Gotham that hinder its rise out of the darkness and into the light of a new tomorrow.  The Batman is one of those elements. As to why should you do it…lets just say…the rewards are great and the penalties are harsh."

"And if I refuse to play?"

"Since we are allied with the United Kingdom, you will be brought into the custody of the Council of Watchers, to deal with you as they see fit."

"The reward?"

"Rather simply, freedom.  You will be given a full pardon for your past 'mistakes,' released from prison…as well as a sizable monetary sum."

"…So, I really have no choice in the matter…"

"There is also the fact that by doing this, you can help correct some of those 'mistakes' that you turned yourself in for in the first place.  If you're still attempting to redeem yourself…otherwise…."

"I am!" Faith declared, " I am…I-I'll do it."

"Very good."  Lex smiled. 

"But not for you." Faith interrupted. "Not for you, not for the money, not for the freedom, and not because of the threats either.  I'm gonna do this for myself. I've been inside for almost 4 years so far. I want to see how far I've gotten…I want to see if I really have changed…" 

 "Very well." Lex's smile had faded, "You will be briefed on the exact parameters of the mission on your way to Gotham.  Though I should warn you – never underestimate the Batman. He is a foe unlike any other."

"Which is why you called me in the first place isn't it?"

"Yes, it is…and, as you might have guessed--"

"This didn't happen, you weren't here, blah, blah, blah"

"Exactly."

With that, Lex got up and left the room with two of the guards. 'She'll need all the skill she has to survive the coming week.  Batman is the least of her worries…'

*

That was only a few days ago.  Faith arrived in Gotham City the following morning.  A room was given too her. It was not the nicest place, about on the same level as the place she stayed in while in Sunnydale.  Which, for Gotham City, was considered a 'good' place.  She had been given her old clothes, as well as some new ones – in a similar vein to her old ones, some spending cash, and a cell phone – it was only to be used to confirm the kill. 

Tonight would be he second night in the dark city.  The first night was used in getting a basic lay of the land.  Tonight the hunt began.

As she left the motel, she tried to figure out a game plan. Lex had given her some information on the Batman's habits and hangouts.  She had two theories: the Batman was either a type of Vengeance Demon of Crime; or it was a vampire – as to why it always attacked criminals…given the crime rate of this city, Faith doubted it could anything BUT criminals.  

Faith knew how her patrol would go.

'God…patrol…I haven't been on a patrol in…god…'

For a split second, she was lost in the sea of her own self-loathing and doubt, completely oblivious to the world around her. That second was all it took for her to become a target.

When she raised her head again a gang surrounded her: a generic Gotham City gang out for thrills and money. There were five of them, more than enough to overpower a lone person walking at night.  The fact that they were armed with crude weapons: one had a lead pipe; another had chains; the third had twin switchblades; the biggest of them had brass knuckles. It was the leader's weapon that caught her eye and drew up dark memories.  It was a hunting knife; nearly identical to the one the Mayor had given her when she joined him.  

Faith gazed directly at the leader.  

"Well, this really is a pleasant surprise…" the leader sneered, "Baby, try not to struggle much. I don't wanna mark ya up much…yet anyway." 

The gang followers chuckled in malevolent anticipation as they closed in.  

Faith glowered at them.

"Uh-oh!" the one with the switchblades mocked, "She looks pissed! Better back off!"

Faith took in a deep breath in an effort to calm herself down. "Since you're all…such nice boys…I'm going to give you a little tip…know who you're up against…For me, I'm up against a bunch of little boys who, to compensate for their small penises, formed a gang so they can attack weaker bystanders in an effort to make themselves look tougher."

The gang growled and murmured at Faith's rather accurate dissection of their character.  

"Girl, you're in for a world of hurt!" the big one growled as he charged her from behind.  In one simple motion, Faith spun around and punched the poor bastard in the stomach; audible breaking of his ribs was followed by his short flight back several feet, and onto the ground in a stunned heap.  

"You, on the other hand," Faith continued, "are messing with something you have no hope of comprehending." She sneered. "Now, which one of you do I beat to get the info I want?"

After a look of bewilderment, they charged.  And were easily dispatched by the leather clad femme fatale. Faith tried her best to keep the heat of battle from consuming her, but given the level of difficulty they presented, it was a relatively simple task. 

With the gang members broken on the ground, she walked over to the leader – the only one still conscious. Picked him up with one hand and slammed him into the brick wall of a building.   

"Ok, Buddy, I've got some questions I need you to answer.  You don't give me the information I need; I break bones until you do. Got it?" She spewed out in an icy tone.  

The leader nodded vigorously in fear. 

"Good…Now, I need information…About the Batman."

"Wha-What?"

::Crack::

"You heard me? What do you know about the Bat?"

"I-I don't know much…he's like some guy, he goes around at night and, like, stops shit from going down."

"Old news, I need new stuff.  Where can I find him?"

"What? You're looking for the Bat?! No, man. You don't find the Bat, he finds you, man."

"Ok…big help." Faith slammed him into the wall again. "Think harder!"

"Uh, Um…The police sometimes signal him if they're in deep, man.  With this searchlight on tha roof of the station! A-A-and sometimes, he's seen in that place…what's it…oh, Crime Alley! That's it, yeah! Crime Alley!"

"Good boy." Faith said as she let him down. "Run along now, and try to get hit by a bus on your way home."

As he left, Faith noticed the hunting knife: the Jackal Dagger. She could hear it calling out to her.  It wanted to be in her hand. And a part of her wanted to hold it again…to sink into the darkness…she reached out to it. Turned and ran.  

"Never…again…" she hissed as she stained to regain control...  

*

As She headed down to Crime Alley, she thought about the fight. How cold she was to them.  How easily she did it. It scared her a little. But, though she would say unfortunately, there were signs of improvement – none of them had died, and none were comatose.  Her control had improved…but still had a long way to go.  Her real test would be Batman…if she could remain in control while fighting him…then she would know. 

TBC


	2. Part 1

3:34am.

Still no Bat.  

Faith was beginning to doubt the information she had been given.  She made a mental note to beat on that gang leader she got the information from later, if she saw him again.

She kicked a can along the street in frustration. 

'God, no wonder most people think he's a myth…It's been hours and I haven't-' A pistol-wielding mugger halted Faith's line of thought.

"Alright, gimme your goods, bitch" The mugger smiled.

Silence filled the air for what seemed like an eternity.  

"C'mon lady, I don't wanna hurt ya, just give me your shit and I'll be on my way."

Faith's hand shot to her head as she grunted in disgust.   
  


"I hate this town…this the FIFTH time tonight!"

The Mugger looked perplexed.  "Well, if you don't have any cash, I can think of other uses fer ya."

"Oh, no, I still have cash. I'm just trying to figure out how many of you assholes I have to lay out on the street before you bastards get the point!"

"What-" The mugger's sentence was cut off by an attack.  But it didn't come from the Slayer.  

Faith stepped back startled as a mass of darkness leapt from the shadows and tackled the mugger.  The mugger was out cold before he hit the ground. The shadow seemed to morph into a figure, a figure with a distinct insignia on its chest.

'It's him' Faith concluded. 'That's the Batman'

Batman stood over the unconscious criminal like a hawk would its prey.  He turned to look for the girl he had saved, she cracked him a left hook to the gut.  The blow sent him staggering back several feet before he fell on his back. Batman was surprised to say the least.  This girl, half a foot, and more than one hundred pounds smaller than him, had somehow knocked him off his feat.

"Come on! I've been looking for you all night! And THIS is the kind of fight you put up!" Faith taunted. "I'm disappointed!"

Batman said nothing, but prepared for battle.

Faith charged again, attacking the caped crusader in a blur. Batman was beside himself with puzzlement.  This girl had great strength and deadly, if flawed fighting style.  The question as to how this happened would have to wait for now. He looked at the flaws in her style, and quickly took advantage of them.  He grabbed one of her wild punch and threw her into the side of a brick building with a resounding thud. 

Batman hid his amazement, and slight amusement, as the girl shrugged off the blow.

"It'll take a lot more than that to put a Slayer down, Bat." Faith growled before she made a lung at him again.  Batman leapt into the air, but Faith managed to grab onto his cape and pull him back to earth.  Both landed and rolled into a pile of garbage bags left on the street, they formed an undignified heap on the ground.  A hodgepodge of fabric, sweat trash and limbs.  

A dense fog began to seep from the heap.  By the time Faith freed herself, both the fog, and the Batman were gone.  

"Ah…man. Now I have to spend another day in this hellhole. Damnit!" Faith kicked the brick building, creating a sizable hole in the structure. "I hate this town."

Faith felt the energy coursing through her. The buzz she carried over from the hunt.  She had not felt it since she had been in jail.  Now that it had returned, she was riding high on the feeling, and looking for a way to subdue it. She used to do one of two things: one of which she didn't want to mess with for a long while. She doubted she could keep in control for long if she didn't have a release soon. But she had to at least try.  Another part of her test began.

"Aw, shit."

*

Alfred Pennyworth placed the tray holding Bruce's breakfast at his side near the computer he was working on.  Alfred glanced at the screen for a moment and noticed the image of a young, dark haired girl.

"Looking for a date for the re-opening of the Gotham City Museum, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked in monotone.

"Alfred, have you ever heard of a 'Slayer'?"

"Why yes, I believe I have: If I remember the verses correctly: 'In every generation there is a Chosen One, She alone has the power to fight the vampires, the Demons, and the forces of Darkness, she is the Slayer. When one Slayer dies, another is called to take their place.'  Rather brutish and violent myth if you ask me" said Alfred. 

"Myths can rarely crack ribs, Alfred"

"A Slayer?"

"That's what she called herself. And she seemed to have the power to back up that claim."

"I wonder why she would attack you? Even with your personality, you're still human – Well, at least sometimes."

There was a small moment of silence as the jibe sunk in before Bruce continued.

"For her, being human doesn't seem to be a problem. In 1998, she turned herself in and confessed several accounts of assault, one account of involuntary manslaughter, and two accounts of first degree murder."

"My word, Sir.  She mustn't have been much more than seventeen when she turned herself in"

"She was.  What's odd is that the main piece of evidence brought against her was her own confessions. Little corroboration evidence could be found."

"Since she turned herself in like that, its odd to see her back on the street so soon…"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be."

* 

Dawn was approaching. It was time to return to its lair, and avoid the accursed light.  It had fed well that night.  It would rest easily today on a full stomach.  No one seemed to notice as it crawled down into the sewers, surrounded by a mild green hue.  

*

Faith paced all around her small apartment on her unwanted high.  She was frantically trying to control her adrenalin buzz.  She already managed to curb the hunger with a rather large meal, but the buzz remained.  She remembered how she used to handle this: either by screwing something to screw, guy or girl; or killing something.  Unfortunately, things weren't that simple anymore.  The sun was far to high to find something she would allow herself to kill, and this little thing called self-respect kept her from getting off the other way. 

She tried working out for hours with little effect.  If she did not get rid of this adrenalin, it would drive her insane.  Her body needed to be comforted, it needed to know it was safe, that the threat had passed: be it by killing that threat, or finding solace and release with another.

That's when she remembered what her first watcher had tried to teach her: meditation.

She folded her legs as she sat on the bed, closed her eyes, and did what little she could remember about the technique.  Breathing deeply, she could feel her body calm down little by little. It was working…but there was something distracting her.  Something itched near her waistline.  She reached back to scratch it, but found something the – something hard.  She picked it off, opened her eyes and look at what she retrieved.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"

It was a piece of metal, shaped like a little bat: a tracking device.

Faith heard something move somewhere in her room.  The sun light fading behind the skyscrapers – she had been meditating most of the day.  

"Alright Bat, I know you're in here.  I know you followed me. I mean – c'mon!" she held up the tracer "any idiot can tell that this is yours! I mean, for someone as stealthy as you, you're tracking devices give you away so easily!"

There was a moment of silence; she looked around the room rather frantically – not noticing Batman melt in from the shadows.

"What are you doing in my city?" he said, his voice as cold as liquid nitrogen.

Faith spun around to see him towering over her.  "Wow, you're wicked imposing, Bats…you wouldn't happen to know a vamp named Angel would you, cuz I swear-"

"WHAT are you doing in my city?" Batman asked again, much more forcefully.

"Well, this" 

Faith swung wide with a punch.  Nicking Batman in the ear of his costume.  Batman nailed her in the jaw, but her head snapped back as she was generally unfazed.  Batman deflected, and took, a few more blows before striking again with two quick, precise pressure point strikes.   Faith staggered back, surprised.

"That…hurt." She gasped, winded by blows that would have crippled a normal human.

"That was the point." Batman shot back.

Faith charged wildly, Batman countered her directly with a tackle, using his greater mass to his advantage and brought her to the ground.  They rolled across the floor several times as Batman put on a devastating submission hold on the slayer.  

But the hold didn't last very long as Faith broke free and kicked Batman off her, into the closet – breaking the closed door to it into many pieces.  

Both took a little while to recover from their last exchange.

Faith got her bearings a little faster.  As Batman stood up, she grabbed the bed and pinned him against the wall as he exited the closet.  Then, she began to crush him between the wall and the bedpost – the drywall began to crack behind him. Batman was being crushed and suffocation began to set in as Faith put more and more pressure on him. 

"What the fuck is all--!" the landlord shouted as he entered the room, his face changed from anger to shock "Oh my God" He quickly scampered out of the room.

That distraction was all he needed.  He reached into his belt and pulled out a batarang.  He swung it at the slayer with a furious speed.  But before it could strike, she caught it. With only one arm on the bed, Batman was able to kick out.  The bed flipped up towards Faith as she ducked and rolled out of the way.  When she stopped, she sent the batarang flying back towards its owner – who caught it as well

"Well, hell" Faith grunted.

Batman returned the batarang to his belt, as he reached down, Faith was already upon him.  He blocked and parried as many blows as he could, until Faith struck Batman square in the jaw.  

He was knocked back to the wall and prepared for the next wave of assault…but it never came.

Faith looked down at her hand and saw red. She had blood on her hands. His blood. Human blood.  

"No…" she staggered back, "No…"

Faith backed away from Batman, slumped against the wall and huddled in a corner.  And in a fetal position, she rocked back and forth. Afraid.  

Batman could here Faith repeat to herself; between shallow, ragged breathes: "I'm not a killer, I'm not a killer…"

"Why did you come here, Faith?"  Batman asked.  

"H-He…he told me you were a demon…Damn it…even when I want to do good…fate screws me over once again…"

"Who sent you?"  
  


"Gee, how many people want you dead that you even have to ask that?"

"A Lot"

Faith gave a rather breathy chuckle. "Well, here's a clue, he holds the highest office in the land, and his first and last initial both start with L"

"Luthor."

"Eh, got it in one." She tried to lighten the mood.  Batman's face remained unmoving, except for the occasional trickle of blood down his jaw line.

"Why did you take the job?"

"Why do you think?" Faith asked, the shock passing from her, turning into anger. "He was holding all the cards, knew what ones to play too…plus, that bastard told me what I wanted to hear…that you were a threat, and this was a chance to…to…make up for some…mistakes…"

"One charge of Involuntary Manslaughter, two charges of Murder, numerous cases of assault, breaking and entering, theft, indecent exposure…"

"That last one's actually a rather funny story…but…I doubt you care." Faith stood back up, regaining her composure. "…God…I should have learned not to trust politicians, but good ol' Faith screws up again…"

She walked over to the Capped Crusader, shaking slightly as he stood as a firm pillar in the gloom of the starless city night. 

"Listen…I…I'm sorry." Faith told him as she moved closer to him, seeking some support. "This is g'nna sound weird 'n all, specially since I just tried to kill you and all…but…I…kinda need your help."

"Help?"

"See…one of the threats Lexy pulled was sending me to England…to the Watcher's council."

"Who are they?"

"Tweed covered British guys who keep tabs on Slayers…they usually train, guide, keep an eye out for um…shit like that. Some are cool…but most of them are pretty much stuck in like the twelfth century… I mean, they put B through this test… Cir… Circum… no… Cruciamentum! That's it! They took away her powers and locker her in a room with some real nasty vamp when she turned 18…Course she survived, because you know…it's Buffy."

"Buffy?"

"The other…the real Slayer…"

"I thought there could only be one?"

"Oh, she died…twice already…" Faith kicked the dust on the ground, "She gets all the breaks…" she then took a deep calming breath, "then again…she's earned them… Anyway, the council would just love to get their paws on me…last time they tried, they said something about being put on trail in 'their' court…basically to find a way of 'legalizing' them killing me to get another Slayer who'll they'll be able to control." Faith sighed. "In the end, it's about power…who has it…and what you do with it."

A marked silence stood between them.  Faith noticed a crack in Batman's unflinching stance.

"Looks like you've learned that lesson a long ways back…" Faith said as she reached towards Batman, who jerked himself aside.  Faith withdrew her hand and suddenly felt very awkward.

"Sorry…" she murmured, she too knew what it was like to have old wounds brought to the surface.  The Batman seemed to be little phased after the initial jerk. 

"So…why does Lexy want you dead?" Faith asked, returning to her mask of bravado she once used to fool many people.

"Luthor and I had some…dealings in the past." Batman told her, "For one, I managed to foil an attempt of his to frame Bruce Wayne"

"Lex did that?"

Batman nodded.

"You really can't trust politicians…" she said with a small twinge in her voice.

"Secondly, you of course know about some of the…animosity between him and Superman."

"What kind of idiot doesn't…wait…I know the answer to that one…"

"For a while, Luthor had a ring of kryptonite, I relieved him of it."

"So, you stole it from him"

"The First time"

"First time?"

"Flash did it the second"

Faith just gave him an odd look. "Ok, answer-man. Answer this, why would Lex want ME dead?"

"Luthor does not like Meta-humans…and besides…I don't think he wants you dead."

"Huh?"

"He just wants you here, why, I'm not sure yet."

"How can you tell?"

"Luthor is never this direct, he prefers to orchestrate things that will end in his favor."

"…Oh"

Faith then noticed that the Batman's gaze was diverted out the window. When she angled herself to see what he was looking at, she saw a large spotlight reflecting off the clouds with a Bat insignia on it.

"Now that has GOT to be an ego-booster" Faith jested.

Batman ignored the comment. 

"So, I take it you're going to go dashing off n' all that…"

"Care to come along?"

Faith arched an eyebrow at this, surprised

"Until I figure out what's going on, I'd prefer to keep an eye on you."

"Don't trust me, eh?" Faith asked, Batman did not respond, "Don't blame ya" She told him.

Batman seemed to be waiting for her to do something.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked

"I'm waiting for you to leave," she told him. He was about to retort when she interrupted him "I'll be following on foot."  
  


"On Foot?"

"Being a slayer doesn't only mean super strength, bats." Faith said as she began to head towards the source of the light, Batman took to the skyline.

Faith slowed down a bit so she could see the Batman in front of her. She found that keeping up with him to be more of a challenge than she thought it would – but not too challenging. The more she learned about Batman, the more she was surprised.

'Wonder what other surprises are in store for me…' she though.

TBC


	3. Part 2

Commissioner Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock stood waiting by the 'bat signal'.  Gordon knew sooner or later, Batman would arrive.  The cold night air blew by, sweeping up some leaves on the roof of the police station.  

"Commissioner Gordon?" 

They jumped slightly at the sound of Batman's voice. 

"One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack."  Gordon stated, "Well, as long as I'm still breathing, I'd better fill you in—"

Gordon was interrupted by a low 'oof' and the sound of someone scaling the side of the police station.

"You didn't say we were heading to the top of a police station." Faith stated as she climbed over the ledge to the roof. 

"You didn't ask." Batman replied. 

"I thought your friends all wore silly masks?" Bullock commented. 

Faith arched an eyebrow at that and smiled slightly, "Glad to be one to break the trend."

"So, what do we call you, Night-Girl?" 

"My name's Faith. But if you want to give me a lame-ass nickname, just call me the Slayer."  She answered Bullock.

"She's working with me for now." Batman told Gordon. 

"Well, the more the minds on this case the better. We've found three bodies in the past three nights." Gordon Began.

'If you say they've had their throats torn out and blood drained, I'm so…' Faith did not finish the thought as Gordon finished his sentence.

"All have been torn to pieces, nearly 80% of the flesh was missing. It looks like some kind of animal attack. What it is, we were hopping you would be able to figure out. It sure has us stumped." Gordon handed Batman a file. Faith peered over the Batman's shoulder. 

"We've found scales and feathers their, but no one's been able to figure out what their from. Then there's the sound…it's like some waked out rooster." Bullock added. 

Faith paled slightly, "…you…have a copy of that sound?"

Batman pulled out the tape in the file, put it in a player and played the sound. After a moment of silence, a screeching crowing sound burst forth from the speaker.  Her visage darkened at that sound. Her face was pained as if a part of her heart was torn from her chest. 

"Looks like the Slayer here's figured it out. Care to fill us in on what we're dealing with?" Bullock asked. 

Faith felt firm hands grab onto her and the next thing she knew, she was airborne, hearing the muttering of Bullock fading into the distance. 

"I take it from the look you had when you heard that sound, you know that the police are in not capable of handling it." Batman stated.

"It's a Cockatrice. There is a Cockatrice in Gotham Batman. And the deaths will only stop when that thing is dead."

*

It still had the head, neck and legs of a rooster, and the tail of a dragon. It was still extraordinarily poisonous, and it could still kill with a look. But now, it had changed. Its wings were gone, as were its body. Replaced with mechanical counterparts. And it's poison had changed to a strange, green-glowing venom that, like the cockatrice itself, was not from this place.  It had not fed yet tonight. Though it no longer needed to eat, the need for food still gnawed at his brain. It needed to feed. And it needed to feed tonight.

*

**Flashback Sequence**

1998, Louisiana

Faith was helpless. She couldn't move, couldn't scream, and couldn't save her watcher. 

She could only watch. Watch as Kakistos masterfully employed a cat-o-nine-tails whip repeatedly on her watcher. The small hooks at the end of the whip gouging holes in her flesh. This had been going on for hours. Before, it had been hot pokers, then it was pokers tipped with dry ice, at one point, their had been various snake venoms. 

And this torture wasn't to get information. It was for the hell of it.

Then, Kakistos stopped.

"This is getting old." He said, "Let's introduce them to their fate" his lips formed a cruel smile, throwing the cat aside like an empty gun in _the Matrix_

From the darkness of the warehouse, a creature was brought fourth. It's head covered in a shroud, its body was some odd cross of a dinosaur and a chicken. It's claws clacked against the floor as it stepped closer to the watcher. Quickly, the vampires all averted their eyes as one yanked the hood off of the creature, revealing a demonic roosters head. A red beam shot forth from the creature's eyes, directly into the eyes of the watcher. She screamed only for a moment as her soul and spirit were harvested from her body.  

"For you, there is no heaven or hell." Kakistos began. "No freedom from my wrath, you will both spend eternity in the belly of the Cockatrice!" 

Faith screamed in horror but not for long. She heard something…and began to chant softly: "…Dark God I beseech you. Channel your strength through your chosen. God of War, I beseech you. Fill this vessel with the strength to fight her enemies. God of Destruction, I beseech you. Unleash your wrath upon my enemies. King of the New Gods, I beseech you. Unleash your fury through me. I am your vessel…" as she chanted, her cries grew louder and coarser, "…Dark God, Hear your warrior, Answer her plea. Dark God! ARRISE!" 

A column of white light rose from the earth and engulfed the Slayer. It shone with an iridescent, eerie green/blue glow. All those before her averted their eyes. When the light faded, Faith was floating in mid air, free of her bonds – a puppet of the Dark God. Faith's pupils were gone, only white filled her eyes as the Dark God possessed her. 

She opened her mouth and issued an unearthly deep and roar that broke the windows with the force of the sound. All in the room recognized the sound. It was the sound of arguably the strongest meta-animal ever to exist. They thought of it as a meta-animal, not knowing it's true, demonic nature. They stepped away in fear as the Dark God set out to fulfilled Faith's wishes…

*

**Present**

"We need weapons, bats, if we're going to stop that thing" Faith told him as they travers they Gotham city Skyline

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"When fighting demons, there's only one thing to do…Go Medieval."

* 

**Flashback**

Invisible for most of the time, they only saw Faith, surrounded by the Dark God's outline as the light's flickered and swayed. It towered over them all at 10 feet in height. Kakistos knew that this was only a small fraction of the Dark God's power, but it was more than enough to kill him and all of his followers. 

It lurched forward and as Faith Bent down and opened and shut her jaws, the cockatrice was ensnared in an unseen vice. The creature's black bloodstained the invisible entities lips, revealing a sharp, carnosaur-like jaw. The Dark God shook the demonic bird until it fell limp. It tossed it aside like a broken toy, and turned its fury upon the vampires. It slashed off heads with its claws and crushed them with an unseen tail, it pulverized them the black-stained jaws. Kakistos was crushed beneath the incredible weight of one of the creature's unseen feet, one of its claws gouging out one of his eyes. He laid, prostate on the floor as the Dark God left. 

But the Dark God was not finished. As it left the warehouse far behind it, the Dark God froze, power surged up it's back, it turned around and in a burst of white light, destroyed the warehouse in a mushroom cloud. The Dark God's roar echoed through the artificial canyons as he left Faith's form and she slumped to the ground.

* To Be Continued*

(Sorry for the shortness of this chapter—Exams)


	4. Part 3

Faith allowed herself to be lost in the euphoric feeling of swinging through the city. The wind rushing through her hair, she couldn't prevent herself from smiling. 

'No one I tell is going to believe this…' she thought. 

Before she realized it, they had stopped. Landing in one of the many back-alleys of Gotham City. Inside, was hidden the infamous Bat-mobile. 

Faith whistled in awe at the impressive vehicle, "Now THAT is a set of wheels…" she said allowed. 'Probably makes Dominic's set look like a go-kart…'

With a push of a button, the hatch opened up. "Get in" Batman told her. 

"Don't have to tell me twice!" she exclaimed, leaping into the passenger's seat with a puckish grin, like a toddler leaps onto the lap of a department store Santa. 

Batman himself soon joined her in the drivers seat, but in a much less enthusiastic manner. The hatch slid shut and they zoomed off into the night.

Faith began to reach toward one of the many control panels, when Batman snapped, "Don't touch anything."

There was a pause before Faith spoke again, "Was I reaching for the ejection seat?"

"No"

"Then what was I reaching for?"

"If you had flipped that switch, it would have sent a powerful electric shock through your seat, enough to throw you out of the car if the door was opened."

"So is was the ejection seat."

"Not Technically"

*

Faith found herself immersed in legend and enjoying every second of it…for the second time in her life. She was buzzed, almost gitty. As she tried to absorb everything around her, Batman's hand moved toward her.

"Put this on" He ordered.

It was a blindfold.

"Gee, that secret identity stuff really does make you paranoid, doesn't it?" She smirked.

"Humor me."

"Ok, why not…won't be the first time a guy asked me to be blindfolded, thought for entirely different reasons I assure you" Faith grinned. Batman did not react, to her disappointment. 

'Yes, I just tried to hit on Batman, And why not? He's ripped, and I bet he's pretty cute under that mask…' she told herself as she tightly put the blindfold on. 'Too bad he's too broody to react.  I really do wonder if he's met Angel…there both hot, broody guys who enjoy dark clothing, I'd bet they'd be great friends.'

*

"You can take off the blindfold now" She heard his deep voice and obeyed it. For the third time that night, she was awed. She slowly stepped out of the bat-mobile and took a quick look around the bat-cave.

She whistled, "Nice…now, we're the weapons?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Swords, Axes…something to slice odd the things head. Best way to kill a cockatrice."

"Wait here-"

"And don't touch anything? Figured" Faith resided herself to sitting down in front of the bat-computer as Batman made his way up a long flight of stairs. 

She spun a little bit in the chair in order to stem her excess energy. She spun at such a rate that she did not hear the chair's supports slowly weaken. Well she did, but by then it was too late and the chair collapsed, sending her to the floor in an ungainly manner. 

She winced as she hit the floor with a large 'thud'.  She groaned as she slowly rose into a seated position on the floor. When she opened her eyes. She saw Batman staring at her. 

"Um…Oops…" Faith tried to grin.

Batman threw a pair sheathed small Japanese swords, twin wakazashi, at Faith's feet, "Will these suffice?"

"What about you?"

"I have my methods"

Faith grabbed the two-sheathed swords and put them on.

Batman walked over to her and handed something else to her. "Put these on as well"

Faith looked into her hands, it was a pair of contacts.

"They should nullify the effects of their eye beam" Batman told her, "but don't be to eager to test them"

"…Ok…Should I even ask how you got these, where they came from and what the hell they are?"

"No"

"Figured"

*

Faith and Batman re-entered the Bat-mobile and began their hunt for the cockatrice. Faith hoped that their hunt would be successful, for the city's sake.

After Faith had her blindfold removed, she looked around and something outside caught their eye.  Whatever it was, it was traveling parallel to them, and seemed to be closing in as well. 

A demonic crowing sound echoed through the night as the cockatrice shot towards the bat-mobile, it's blade-like wings extended and severed the engine from the passengers in one fell swoop. The front end of the bat-mobile spun out and crashed into a building and promptly exploded, fitting in with a bad-movie cliché. The part containing Faith and Batman also spun out of control. It flipped end over end before coming to a stop.

The two heroes crawled from the twisted, burning wreckage. Their hearing was assaulted by the sound of an engine slowing down, before their eyes landed the cockatrice---on jets.

Its body was encased in metallic armor. Its wings replaced by curved, silvery blades (many of them, in a fan-like formation on each side of the body), patches of its body were covered in electronic components. This was beast was a cyborg. 

It crowed again, this time its demonic voice whirled with electronics and gears. 

"Well, that's not…good" Faith spoke, just before the cockatrice lunged toward them. Its metal body hit cement with a loud clang as Batman and Faith both dodged their attacker. 

Shaking the cobwebs out of its head it turned again to face them, its eyes glowing red with power. A beam of power lanced from its eyes and, as Faith ducked, the ray gouged a hole in the brick wall behind her. Before the Cockatrice could ready a second beam, Faith lunged toward the monstrosity, both blades drawn and held before her. The Cockatrice leapt into the air, allowing Faith to sail underneath him, and crash into the earth, sending one of her swords fling off in a wild direction before landing in the earth. As the Cockatrice landed, its legs were tied together in Batman's bolo's and it fell to the each rather ungainly. 

In a blur of black, Batman was on the crowing beast, with a blade to its throat. The creature bucked wildly as it attempted to dislodge the Dark knight.  Batman dug the knife deep into the Cockatrice's scaly flesh. Its crow became garbled with blood as it flipped Batman over its head. 

Batman quickly rolled away as the creature's beak came crashing into the earth where he fell. He righted himself, only to see two ports open on either side of the cockatrice's body. Twin sub-machine guns revealed themselves. The wretched beast ginned wickedly. 

Batman was just able to dodge as the bullets struck the walls and windows with bright green flashes. Batman ran as fast as he could to avoid the rounds. 

As he ran, he detected the sound of steel slicing through flesh and bone. He turned to see Faith, blood-covered sword in hand, standing over the writhing body of the cockatrice. It jerked one final time and was still. 

Both heroes were winded from the battle. Batman stalked over to the body and began to examine it. 

Before an in-depth analysis could be made, the mechanical parts of the organism began to move again, a slot opened up and a hologram revealed itself.

"Very well done" it told the dark duo, "you defeated the cockatrice faster than I had anticipated. Very well done"

"Luthor…" Batman hissed.

"So, this is the real reason why you sent me here" Faith glowered at the hologram.

"Correct. This was a failed experiment in cybernetics. I'm glad you two were able to clean up this ANIT-S weapon." Luthor informed them.

"Anti-S?"

"Anti-Superman…this thing was loaded with Kryptonite." Stated Batman

"Artificial Kryptonite, but only a very small amount. No where near strong enough to kill, only to weaken-"

"And let the soul-suction do the rest…whatever, I don't care, what are you going to do with us? With me?" Faith shouted.

"Nothing"

"What?! But, you said-"

Luthor chuckled, "Please, I had no intention of turning you into the Council of Watchers. And why would I when you're so easily manipulated?" 

Faith roared in anger and stomped on the body of the cockatrice, crushing it flat, and expelling organs and mechanical parts. 

As the parts hit the air, an odd reaction took place and the body of the cockatrice and all of the mechanical components disintegrated. 

Faith breathed heavily as she let the anger pass through her system. "Sometimes, I wish I would allow myself to kill…just once…just once…"

*

Luthor gained a mild pleasure from the consternation of his 'toys'. He needed to get rid of that particular mistake. Especially when there were other projects that could be jeopardized by that creature's existence…such as Project-E

Project Evangelion.

*

"Well" Faith sighed as she turned to the Dark Knight, "I guess I should be getting along now…caused enough trouble for you as it is…"  

"Here" Batman said, as he placed a small device in her hands.  
  


"Let me guess, If I ever decide to drop by again, or need to contact you?"  
  


"You catch on quick."

"No, I've just read to many comics…" Faith then asked "Can I keep the swords?"

Batman simply smiled "Sure"

She smiled in return. "I have the feeling this won't be the last time we do something like this…Well, bye"

As Faith turned to walk away, to experience her knewly realized freedom, Batman called to her. "Faith…"

She turned, hopefully "Yeah?"

"Try not to get in Etrigan's way"

"Bats…I'm the Slayer, I'm not Stupid." She chuckled and walked into the mists. 

*

The End


	5. Advertisement for the Sequel

Preview of Next, and chronologically Last Story for this 'Arc':

Before I begin, let me say this: this Sequel takes place in another version of Elseworlds. A version of the Wold Newton Elsewolds. Forget everything you think you know about your favorite comic book characters, it's probably wrong.

In the Year 1985, the unthinkable happened. Superman was killed. He had lost, to the creature known only as Doomsday. Power Girl too, died at the hands of this horrible monstrosity. It took the combined might of an ageing Wonder Woman, Captain America, and the Spider-man to finally defeat the monster and its body was buried deep within the Pine Barrens of New Jersey. 

At some unknown point in the distant past, a horrible demon-dragon known only as "The Devil Beast" ravaged the countryside. Army's fell before it, no one warrior could defeat this awesome beast. In the end, it was destroyed by a band of mighty heroes. Among their ranks were a man known as Hercules, a Mighty Slayer known as Xena, an Immortal known as Methos, and a nameless man who was addressed only as "the Doctor".  However, though it's body was destroyed. It's spirit endured. 

Now, it has found a new body to inhabit, that of the Bringer of Doom, and the world will be cleansed of the Living Filth…

Possessing Faith: The Rise of Doom Bagan 

Pray for those in the creature's path, for few of them shall live.  


End file.
